Type-6 Transporter
The Type-6 Transporter, one of four freighters manufactured by Lakon Spaceways, is mainly used for trading and hauling commodities throughout the galaxy. This ship has a medium landing pad size and, unlike both of Lakon's larger trading vessels, may still dock at Outposts. Due to the poor armour and manoeuvrability it is not suited for combat and it is advisable that traders avoid entering any combat situation without an escort or upgrading shields / hull. When fitted for maximum cargo capacity, which can reach 112 tons, many traders find that the Type-6 Transporter becomes quite suited for trading standard commodities in bulk rather than hauling rare commodities long distances. After upgrading the Frame Shift Drive to increase its jump range, the Type-6 Transporter can be equally good at hauling commodities long distances. The Type-6 Transporter has also found a niche as an exploration vessel; when stripped of all unnecessary weight and stocked with an upgraded frame shift drive, the Type-6 Transporter can reach jump ranges just short of the Asp Explorer at a much lower cost, though it is significantly less capable of defending itself should it encounter a hostile vessel, and is still almost three times more expensive than the Cobra MKIII, which can also be used for exploration. Prior to v1.2, the Type-6 had a tendency to run hot - to 100% or greater - making fuel scooping and consecutive hyperspace jumps more risky unless an A-rated power plant was also used (reducing the average maximum heat to 95%). As of v1.2, this tendency has been corrected and the ship now runs much cooler, making it less likely to suffer heat damage. The weapon hardpoints are located as follows: Two bottom mounted Class 1 small hardpoints mounted one on each side of the ship, separated by a central ridge. Purchase Locations Outfitting All ships are highly customizable through the Outfitting menu of Station Services. Listed below is the default load-out for the Type-6 Transporter. *''(L) = Loaned'' *''x# = Capacity'' *''BDS = Basic Discovery Scanner'' Notes * The Class 3 Shield Generator that comes equipped by default is suboptimal for the ship's weight and thus, while it will save on repair costs when bumping into objects, it will not hold up very well against an attack. It is recommended to replace the default Class 3 Shield Generator with a Class 4 as doing so will greatly increase the shield's strength and will only reduce cargo capacity by 8 Tons. Gallery 6.jpg|Cockpit view #1 3.jpg|Cockpit view #2 Elite-Dangerous-Lakon type 6.jpg|Type 6 concept LakonType6Landing.jpg|Type 6 landing at a station Type605.jpg E-D - Type 6 - Frontal view in front of Sun - High Res.jpg|E-D - Type 6 - Frontal view in front of Sun - High Res File:Type-6_Cockpit_Exterior.jpg |Type-6 Cockpit close-up File:Type-6_Rear_detail.jpg |Type-6 Rear Engine mount detail File:Type-6_Side_pipes_detail.jpg |Pipes on the side of the Type-6 Type-6.png|The view from inside the cockpit of a Type-6, showing its good all-round visibility bp-type6.png|Lakon Tyep-6 Transporter Blueprint ru:Type 6. Transporter Category:Freighter Category:Lakon Spaceways Category:Pilotable